


Head to Toe

by zesulin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence Issues, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesulin/pseuds/zesulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire pinches his stomach, looking disapprovingly at it, bringing his hand up to his throat and bringing his head forward, accentuating his jawline. If only. He turns sideways, looking as his waistline with critical eyes, sucking in and pressing his hand to his stomach. There is a soft creak from behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head to Toe

The morning's tangerine light streams through the thin curtains of the bathroom, casting hazy, gentle shadows across the white-tile walls. The birds are just starting to sing, cars already rushing to work, despite the earliness. The smell of fresh baked bread and coffee wafts into the apartment from the bakery downstairs.  
Grantaire stands, shirtless, in front of the mirror, dark eyebrows knitted as he observes himself-- a too-large, crooked nose, the dark circles beneath his eyes, his round jaw. He winces, looking further down his body, staring with disgust at his stomach and chest, pudgy and pale, and the dark hair growing from them. He'd never really been a skinny person; at least, not naturally. As a teenager, it had been the absolute worst, until he started skipping breakfast. Then lunch. Then dinner, too, until he was having it fed to him through a plastic tube while his mother stared at him with her soft green eyes full of tears. Then it had been even worse. But at least, fleetingly, the names had stopped. No longer had he been called "fatso", "tubby", no longer had the boys in his gym class said, "here comes Moby Dick!" when he had gotten into the pool during the swimming unit. No longer had he been the brunt of a cruel joke.  
Grantaire pinches his stomach, looking disapprovingly at it, bringing his hand up to his throat and bringing his head forward, accentuating his jawline. If only. He turns sideways, looking as his waistline with critical eyes, sucking in and pressing his hand to his stomach. There is a soft creak from behind him.  
"Grantaire," comes Enjolras's voice, soft, sad for a moment. He approches him, easily wrapping his arms around Grantaire's waist, pulling him close and pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. "You're especially beautiful this morning." he murmurs into his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
"You say that every morning." Grantaire says accusingly, averting his eyes from the mirror, and staring down at his toes.  
"Because you become more beautiful every morning." he replies, a tad awkwardly, and Grantaire thinks he's been spending too much time with Prouvaire. His suspicions are confirmed when Enjolras adds, flustered, “Jehan said that I should try that one.” Grantaire lets a small smile grace his lips, and Enjolras smiles, too, turning Grantaire around to face him.  
“To me, you are perfect. I love you,” he murmurs, touching Grantaire’s cheek-- thumb ghosting under his eye(“I love you here,”), pressing a kiss to his nose (“And here,”), his lips (“Here, too,”), neck (“Here,”), chest (Enjolras kisses just above his heart, and says here, too), and leaning down, his stomach (“And here. I love you,”). Grantaire’s heart flutters like a bird, and his cheeks are softly tinged red. “From head to toe.” Enjolras says, whispering in his ear, and then fixing him with crystaline blue eyes as he draws away.  
“I love you, too.” says Grantaire, fondly, feeling the heaviness in his heart wash away (for now) and Enjolras offers him a somber smile in return. The moment is only broken when, loudly, Enjolras’s stomach growls.  
“Breakfast?” Grantaire asks, grinning now.  
“Breakfast, yes.” Enjolras replies.


End file.
